


my ID is dream store cutie

by sanhalation



Category: ASTRO (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Gen, Idk what to tag this as, and the fictional d.store from astro's baby mv, chanhee and sunwoo are here if you squint, cute encounter????, flower snack, i mean as restaurant as it can get., platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhalation/pseuds/sanhalation
Summary: One day, while opening Flower Snack, Hwall notices a tall boy drop his ID at the bus stop.(Flower Snack opened up right across the street from D.Store, and they're both a little scared of each other.)





	my ID is dream store cutie

**Author's Note:**

> tbzstro content that you never thought youd want. enjoy!!
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr tsuki-bako

“Are we ready to open?”

“We’re ready to open!”

“Hyunjoon, please open the door!”

“The door is opening!”

That was the way it went today, and that was the way it was for the past three days. It was Hyunjoon’s job to open the big garage-style door to Flower Snack, and he did it every day just like that. And every day, as the big heavy door lifted up, he would see a tall boy with brown hair and a backpack standing at the bus stop. A college kid, no doubt.

Today, and for today only, Hyunjoon decided to watch a little bit longer. Maybe because the breeze was a little bit cooler by the entrance, or maybe because the sun was bright today and he needed his daily dose of Vitamin D. But he stood regardless, and as the tall boy took out his bus card from his wallet Hyunjoon noticed something fall from the boy’s hand.

“Sir! You dropped something!” Hyunjoon called out, but to no avail. The tall boy had his earbuds in and was bopping along enthusiastically, unaware to Hyunjoon calling after him. He had boarded the bus by the time Hyunjoon hurried to pick up the dropped item, and the bus pulled away before he could call out again.

Looking down at the item, he realized it was a card - an ID card. School issued, for a university. Would the tall boy get in trouble if he lost it?

“Yoon Sanha.” Hyunjoon read out the name slowly, and looked back down the street in the direction the bus went. Peering back at the ID - Hyunjoon felt bad for snooping, but he felt the information could help - his eyes caught on the date of birth.

“Born March 21, 2000.”  _He’s only a few days younger than me_ , he thought.

“Hwall! We need you!” His thoughts were interrupted by Sunwoo calling from the kitchen. He quickly pocketed the ID card and returned to the store.  _Maybe he’ll return to the same stop later_ , he thought.  _Even if he doesn’t, I can give it to him tomorrow._

 

\--- 

 

Safely seated on the bus, Sanha pulled out his wallet to put away his bus card. His eye caught on an empty card slot, just above the one for his bus card.  _My ID? Where did it go?_

He groaned, with the realization that he would have to pay to get a new ID. A whole trek to the student union building. A whole twenty-five thousand won fee. And he had only brought fifteen thousand today.

Shaking his head, he turned his music up a little louder and typed into his phone a reminder to get new ID card.

 

\---

 

“Thank you for coming!” Hyunjoon called after the young couple leaving the shop. The afternoon remained as sunny as the morning was, and many customers dropped by to have a cool Watermelonade or eat creamy white ddukbokki. Business wasn’t exactly booming, but it was doing well, and all of them were pleased. Their initial worries about no one showing up had been quelled, and the twelve of them worked smoothly and easily.

Hyunjoon’s head snapped up at the sound of the bus braking at the stop outside. He had been like that all day, waiting for the tall boy - Yoon Sanha - to come back from classes, or wherever he went so early in the morning. Every time the bus stopped outside, even if it was the wrong bus line, Hyunjoon looked up to see if he could find Yoon Sanha and return the card.

This time around, he was in luck. The tall boy stepped off the bus, earbuds in as before. Hyunjoon immediately ran out, reaching for the card in his apron pocket.

“Sir! Sir!” Even though he knew Sanha’s name, it felt weird to suddenly call him by that. But Sanha was still bopping to his music, leaving Hyunjoon’s call to be in vain.

“Excuse me, but….” Sanha turned around, feeling the tap on his shoulder. Hyunjoon was surprised to see such a young and cute face from someone of his height and build. Serious, and maybe a little intimidating, but cute. Hyunjoon held out the ID card with both hands.

“You dropped this earlier today.” Sanha’s face lit up at the sight of his missing ID, taking it with both hands and bowing deeply.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Sanha grinned, and Hyunjoon had to admit it - this kid was just plain cute. His smile was bright enough to rival Changmin’s, and that’s saying something. Sanha clutched the ID card to his chest. “How did you find it?”

Hyunjoon motioned back towards the store. “I work here. I saw you drop it this morning at the bus stop.”

“Ah…Flower Snack….” Sanha mused, nodding. His smile returned, bowing again. “Thank you so much for finding my ID! You saved me twenty-five thousand won. I really owe you.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Coming up from his own bow, Hyunjoon’s eye caught on the embroidered letters over Sanha’s left chest.

A work uniform.

_D.STORE._

Oh.

“Ah, I have to go now. Thanks so much!” Sanha replied, turning to cross the street. Hyunjoon watched as Sanha crossed the street carefully, looking both ways before stepping off the curb, and entered nonchalantly into the small cafe across the street.

“Yah, Hwall! You don’t have time to be chatting to cute boys that aren’t going to be our customers!” Flustered by Chanhee’s comment, Hyunjoon quickly rushed back into Flower Snack to finish cleaning the tables.

Maybe Dream Store and Astro weren’t so scary at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay the 오픈 준비 됐나요 thing from real life flower snack didnt translate well but. oh well
> 
> thank you for reading!! stan tbz and astro <3
> 
> come find me on twitter (tsuki_bako) and tumblr (tsuki-bako)!!


End file.
